The Mother of All
by All ends are beginings
Summary: A one shot of Gaia's life from her point of view. I hope you enjoy!


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; line-height: 138%;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="background: transparent;"None of these characters or settings belong to me./span/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Hi...I've written a lot of backstories for antagonists but this is the first I've posted. This one's about Gaea, please don't hate it. Please review about what you like and dislike. This takes place before Gaea wakes in "Heros of Olympus". I'm not sure if this is precisely accurate with the original myths. Forgive me if this is horrible, I just recently got an account./span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;" /p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;"Spinning. Chaos, nothing. Nothing to hold on to, nothing to grasp, all churning. Nothing was solid, there was only pain. I had to get out of it. I had to make things solid. I gathered all my willpower. There was a burst of pain, and then I was there, /span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"I was there/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;". Then I felt around, nothing else was there, at least not stable like I was. Cold things burst into flames, searing hot things would suddenly freeze. I grasped onto a rock, it turned to water in my hands./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanPlease," I said to it, "please. I need something to hold on to." The water solidified, back into a rock. There was no way to be sure of time, but I am fairly sure that it took me decades, maybe centuries, to do what I did next. I went to everything that I could find, and convinced everything to stay in one form./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"After that, all forms welcomed me. They made me their center. I formed the earth out of my very conscience and let everything rest on me. They no longer had to move around aimlessly through endless matter, they all had homes. The seas learned from me and welcomed islands. The land learned from me and welcomed rivers. I also created a great pit on myself. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that it would be important./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Over time, I became lonely. The animals in my realm were all lovely. I figured out a way for me to take a smaller, simpler form so that I could walk upon the earth. I guess I was walking on myself, but the earth itself was more of my domain than myself. I looked up and saw the sky, and I imagined it as a man. The man was handsome, with the sky itself covering his body. He appeared next to me, we instantly fell in love./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Love was the emotion of a naive young girl. I know now that real love is unattainable, a force not to be challenged. But I thought that I loved Ouranos, and that thought was all I needed. But I had children with Ouranos. Our first were the Titans. I loved them with all my heart. At some times, I loved them even more than I had loved Ouranos. But my husband feared them. He even went as extreme as to hate them. Eventually, he became more distant. Constantly retreating into his realm of the sky and leaving me alone with our children./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;"I thought of a solution. Maybe having more children would force him to be home more. It didn't help. I loved our next children, the cyclopes and the hundred-handed-ones. Children from such a hateful father couldn't help but to be, /span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"deformed/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;". It was not their fault. Their father hated them, he bound them in the ropes of the sky and tossed them into the pit I had formed so long ago, tartarus. Imprisoning them inside their own mother. The titans began to fear their father, and I began to hate him./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Over time, I developed a plan. I pulled a weapon out of the earth. The blade was sharper than anything that this young planet had ever seen. Deadly, even to an immortal being, such as my despicable husband. I would not be able to kill Ouranos myself, I still saw even the smallest bit of his old kind self. But my children could, they had seen only his cruelty./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"I presented the blade to my children. I told them that whoever had the courage to kill their father would be the new ruler of the universe. Most of them shied away, a jolt of guilt shot threw me, how could I ask my dear children to murder their own father? Then one stepped up. Kronos, he was my smallest, youngest child. But he had a glint in his eye, I could tell he was clever./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanI will kill father," he said, "but we have to do it my way." He explained his plan to us. It was clever, it required the help of four of his siblings and I. Four volunteered, and I was willing to do my part, if it meant the end of my husband's cruel reign./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"I wove my hair through with flowers and precious gems summoned from the earth. I put on my best dress and invited Ouranos to dinner. Once he was there, halfway into the evening, my sons jumped out of the bushes and pinned Ouranos to the ground. Kronos then chopped my treacherous husband into tiny pieces. But as he died, Ouranos cursed Kronos that Kronos' own children would overthrow him just as Kronos had overthrown Ouranos. My son and I were the only ones who heard the curse. I wasn't much worried about him, Kronos was clever enough to handle Ouranos' dying curse./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"The titans brought my other children back from tartarus. From Ouranos' blood, other children had risen, the nymphs, they were content to look over the earth. With everything peaceful and everyone happy, I fell into slumber. There was no way my beloved Kronos and other children would be cruel rulers./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Eons later, I was awoken from my slumber. Kronos had had* children, the gods. They were trying to overthrow my children! I learned that overtime, Kronos had imprisoned the cyclopes and hundred-handed-ones back in tartarus. This troubled me, but I had other problems to deal with. I wached the war, unable to do anything as I was not fully awake. The gods overthrew my beloved titans and threw most of them into tartarus. This made me hate them. They had freed my other children, but I didn't understand why they couldn't allow the titans to walk the earth./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: transparent;"I managed to have one last batch of children. This time with the god of the pit, Tartarus. These children were the giants, born for one sole purpose, to destroy the gods. Each of the was the opposite of one of the gods. Alas, once again, my children lost the war with the gods. It seemed that there was nothing that I could do to stop the gods treacherous reign. They were even worse that /br /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 138%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;"One of my servants arrives, and I am pulled out of my memories. /span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"Soon. /span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;"I think to myself. /span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"spanspan style="background: transparent;"Soon I will awake. They gods will be gone, my children will rule the earth alongside me./span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"*Look it up, having two hads in a row actually is proper grammar./span/strong/p 


End file.
